Grenade
by EpicChocolate
Summary: She had lied and he was heartbroken. But he would still catch a grenade for her...
1. Chapter 1

_~~~~~Grenade~~~~~  
_"He made me tell him!"CJ cried. Ian looked away,his mind fighting to believe her or not to. The part that was mostly likely still sane said Don't forgive her! She was the snitch. She probably told on the Broken,,told Headmaster about their plans,got Gabe sent to West Campus,and...she probably never cared for him. It was all a lie. Just to get close to him. So he would listen to her and not _ever_ think that was telling everything to Headmaster,her father.

"Ian..."CJ pleaded. Ian's face grew pained. His heart was slowly breaking. CJ could tell. She didn't need her skill to see. She hated herself. He shouldn't forgive her. But here she was begging. She glanced at Suki and saw that her heart was also breaking,her best friend was the snitch. She had lied to all of them. She didn't want to but tears sprang to her eyes. She realized what they were seeing. She had helped them but for what? Just lie. CJ hated herself.

Ian wanted to stand there but he couldn't. He had to choose. He looked at Suki and saw her try to smile but fail. She was also shocked. CJ had tears in her eyes. Ian clenched his fist,trying his best to get rid of his feeling. True,he had only known CJ for a few months but he loved her. He had loved her and what did she do? Throw it away! He gritted his teeth and looked away. She might of lied to him but he still loved her.

CJ stood there,frozen. She made her mind to talk.

"Ian...Suki...This might not mean much...I'm..sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. He's my dad and it was my job to help him."She thought she was just making it worse. She loved them. She loved Ian... Why couldn't he see that! She screamed in her mind.

Ian made up his mind. She was the snitch. He should hate her but he didn't. It was the exact oppisite...He loved her. She might not but he would catch a grenade for her. He would put his head on a blade for her. He would jump in front of a train for her. Would she do the same?

Suki was torn in pieces. But not for herself but for Ian and CJ. Sure,she was heartbroken about CJ being the snitch but she forgave her. Ian...she didn't know. He loved her all the same like her,maybe even more. CJ loved him and probably hated herself for snitching. Suki just hoped Ian could forgive her.

CJ was hoping...Ian turned towards her. She didn't read him in fear of what she would find. Ian stepped forward and she found the strength to look up. She still didn't read him,knowing he was going to say _We can't trust you! _She prayed that he would forgive her. She knew he wouldn't.

Ian took a deep breath,hoping he was making the right choice.

"Ceej,we have to go."He began.

"Let me go with you! To save Gabe! Thats the only way I can show that I'm sorry!"She cried. "If you had my skill. You could see how much I care for you guys!"She said. Ian's face sstayed solemn.

"I don't need your skill."CJ smiled and followed him and Suki down the hallway to save Gabe.  
_  
Darling,I'd still catch a grenade for ya~Bruno Mars  
_**  
I hope you like this oneshot. It hit me when I was listening to the song and thought it would kinda fit Ian and CJ when he found out about her snitching. I tweaked it so it could fit the story so this isn't what happened in the episode. I know its short but please review and tell what you think. Love or hate I want to hear. **


	2. Chapter 2

_~~~~Grenade~~~~  
_Ian stood as CJ cried out pleas of forgiviness. He didn't know what to do. Should he trust her or should he never talk to her? His mind began playing out scenes that he remembered.

_Ian took CJ'S hands and hauled her up. His blue eyes met her brown eyes. They locked eyes and stared in the others. Ian knew CJ was most likely reading him and was worried she would disgusted to see his feeling of longing. To stop her,he turned away and walked.  
_CJ could see he was weighing out the pros and cons. Or maybe thinking about all the moments they had together. She knew that she was.  
_CJ walked through the hall,depressed that the Rooks had ruined her dance. She had actually managed to convince her father to let her do it. But of course,something had to go wrong. Suddenly a bag was put on her head and she was dragged through hallways. She soon was stopped and the bag was the taken off. She was greeted by the beaming faces. She was too busy taking it all in that she didn't hear what they said.  
"Want to dance?"Ian asked,spreading out his hands. CJ smilled.  
"Thought you never asked."  
_Ian clenched and unclenched his fists. Why did she tell all to her father! She had them! If she really cared about them,she wouldn't of done that! He stared at CJ's face and wished he hadn't. She had tears streaming down her face. It only made it worse.  
_"Trying to sneak into Headmaster's office is a bad idea."CJ muttered next to him. They were currently squashed next to each other in the air vents of Headmaster's office. Ian grinned and inched forward. He saw Headmaster hitting buttons on his computer while drinking coffee. Headmaster sneezed and the coffee spilled over his shirt. He groaned and got up to leave the room. Ian and CJ both rushed towards the vent at the same time and were sent toppling onto the floor. Their faces were inches away from each other. Ian could smell CJ's mint toothpaste. They both realized the awkwardness and got up,blushing.  
_CJ ignored the tears streaming down her cheeks as she asked for their forgiveness. She snuck a peek at Suki and saw that Suki was in shock. Her best friend was the one who had lied to all of their faces. CJ couldn't help herself. The tears poured down,even harder.  
_CJ stood at the edge of the cavern,gripping the wire tightly. She never was a fan of heights. She turned towards Ian,his face encouraging her to go. CJ decided that it was time. She stood on her toes and crashed her lips onto his. He was surprised but kissed her back. She ended it and smiled at him.  
"Didn't want you to die without kissing a girl."  
_No! Ian screamed in his mind. He wasn't going to fall again. She lied! She sent Gabe to West Campus! She didn't him or anyone else. She was heartless. But he knew it was lie. He would fall again.  
Suki watched as her two friends slowly were growing heartbroken. She had forgiven CJ already but she didn't know if Ian would. He was hurt,she didn't need CJ's skill to see.  
_"Ceej,which guy do you like?"Suki asked,prying her best friend for answers. CJ smiled and looked down at her book. Suki decided to bring out the big guns. She twirled her ponytail around her finger.  
"Cal has some moves,"She began but was disappointed at CJ's smug face. It hit her hard."But I betcha that Ian has some moves too."CJ snapped her head up and began to smile. Suki grinned and began to tease her friend.  
_CJ couldn't stop. The tears were pouring out and she was terrified. Terrified that they would hate her. She shook her head. They already hate her. She was the snitch. The one who toyed with them and lied.  
Ian knew CJ had lied. She probably didn't care about all of the times they had together. She probably didn't care about him...But he still did. He would still catch a grenade for her. He would throw his head on blade for her. He would jump in front of a train for her. He guessed he would die for her. But would she do the same?  
CJ didn't bother to wipe the tears. She had to keep trying. She had to ask for his forgiveness.  
"This might not mean much to you but I'm sorry. If you had my skill,you would knew how much I deeply care for all of you!"She managed to choke out. She knew it wouldn't work. She steeled herself for the good-bye that was coming.  
Ian took a deep breath. He took CJ's hand into his.  
"I don't need your skill."  
_Darling,I'd still catch a grenade for ya-Bruno Mar  
_**I decided to make this better so your welcome. Okay the second moment I made up. That popped into my head and I decided to use it. So once again please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
